


Three Dudes, One Bed

by Fallynleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel have to share a motel bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dudes, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Because we've all had that awkward sleepover where you end up forced to suffer the discomfort of sleeping on only one side of your body.

Dean walked into the motel room, saw the single, king-sized bed, said "Nope," and walked right back out of the room.

"Dean," Sam started. "Come on, it's only for one night."

"I wouldn't sleep here if this was the last room on earth, much less the last vacant room in a crappy motel," Dean said. He turned around and gestured at the bed. "There's not even a couch. Which means it'll be three dudes in one bed. And I can't do that, man."

"I need rest, Dean," Cas said, his voice gravelly with exhaustion.

"Yeah, I know you're out of angel juice, but I don't understand why you can't just sleep in the car like a normal person!" Dean said.

"Dean, we _all_ need sleep. There is not enough room in the Impala for three grown men to sleep," Sam said.

"There's not enough room in this _bed_ for three grown men to sleep!" Dean exploded. "Not three _straight_ men, at least!"

Sam walked into the room, and Dean followed behind, waiting for a response. Sam approached the bed and placed a hand on it, then sat on the edge. He bounced a few times, testing the springs. "Look, Dean. The bed is plenty big enough. We can just go to sleep and forget about this in the morning, okay?"

Dean glowered at Sam. His arms were folded, impassive.

"And we can draw straws to figure out who sleeps in the middle. The odds'll be even, Dean," Sam said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three toothpicks that he'd gotten god knows where. He snapped off the end of one, then stuck it with the others and held them behind his back, shuffling them around. Then he straightened them in his hand and presented them.

Dean did not break eye contact with Sam as he reached out and snatched one of the toothpicks. He glanced down, briefly.

"God _dammit_!" Dean shouted. He tossed the broken toothpick on the floor.

Shortly after drawing the short straw and subsequently resolving to not say a single word for the rest of the night, Dean collapsed onto the bed and rolled into the middle. The mattress sagged. Because of course it did, all of the weight collecting at the sunken center.

Sam climbed onto the bed next, settling in on Dean's right side. The mattress immediately tried to consolidate his weight with Dean's weight at the middle. Sam resisted it.

When Cas's weight eased onto the bed at Dean's other side, Dean felt himself suddenly, irrevocably sandwiched between two men. "Goddammit," Dean repeated, for good measure.

Dean pretty much immediately encountered a dilemma: with Sam on one side of him and Cas on the other, Dean had to pick which side to face as he tossed and turned in bed. A cursory glance in each direction revealed exactly what Dean had feared in this scenario, which was that both Sam and Cas were turned towards him. This left Dean with only one option. He had to lie on his back and wait for someone else to drift off first.

And for all Cas's claim of exhaustion, he sure took his time falling asleep. Which meant that every occasion Dean turned slightly to glance over at him, he found Cas staring at him with wide eyes.

Sam was out first. Dean could hear him snoring gently to his left. In relief, Dean shifted onto his left side, and found his face probably at least five inches closer to Sam's face than he usually wanted to be. The mattress had wasted no time in working its shoddy, saggy evil. Already, Sam was lying nearer to Dean than he had been when this crap night had started.

Given no alternative, Dean's shifted onto his other side, and found himself face-to-face with a very much still awake, still staring Cas.

Dean's only remaining plan was to out-stare Cas and force him to turn and face the other side of the room. It was a shot in the dark from the get-go. And angels, apparently, didn't get tired of laying on the same freaking side of their body for hours, so that ray of hope went out like a shitty motel light bulb.

At some point, God, or more likely someone else who was less of a dick, took pity on Dean and finally kicked him into blissful unconsciousness.

The first thing Dean became aware of when he woke up was that there was something very warm and very solid wrapped around him. Dean snuggled a little into it, feeling weirdly safe and protected. The second thing he became aware of was that the warm thing was Sam. Dean's eyes snapped open.

It turned out he was still laying on his side towards Cas. The mattress, true to its probably demonic nature, had slumped down in the middle, and Sam and Cas were currently pressed up against Dean, one on either side of his body.

And Sam was spooning Dean. One of his arms was loosely draped over Dean's body, his chest nestling Dean's back.

It was the first time in Dean's adult life that he had been the small spoon in any bed-sharing experience. It mostly just felt warm.

And then there was Cas.

Cas was slightly curled into Dean, his face tucked into Dean's neck, his arm wrapped tight around Dean. His legs were tangled with Dean's legs. For an angel, he seemed to sleep hard and with an edge of desperation. He clutched at Dean as if he were drowning.

Dean realized that his own arms were around Cas's body. He realized that Cas seemed more at ease with them there. He realized that _he_ seemed more at ease with them there.

 _We're two hunters and an angel in one bed, it'd be suicidal for something to try and attack us here,_ Dean found himself thinking. It was an alien thought, feeling safe. His eyes slid closed.

Sam's weight against Dean's back shifted. "What time is it?" Sam asked, dispelling the silence of the morning. "We should probably hit the road."

Dean feigned coming awake. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

Sam made no movement to change position or get up. Dean didn't, either. He opened his eyes, and found Cas staring up at him drowsily. Dean blinked, then let his eyes close again.

Later. There would be time to hunt things later.


End file.
